


Solangelace Adoption

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will, Nico, and Jason decide to adopt.





	Solangelace Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I haven't posted this before, but here it is. There is talk of child abuse, but no details are given. I don't know anything about adoption or how it works so this is all based off of my limited knowledge from what I've seen on TV.  
> *Originally written and posted on my Tumblr.  
> **Characters are adults.  
> ***I don't own these characters.

“Mr. Grace, would you and your partners like to see them now?” The social worker asked, smiling in a friendly way at the three men sitting in the waiting room.

Will jumped up first, too excited to be nervous about what they were about to do. Jason and Nico shared a look before standing together. Nico clutched one of Jason’s hands in his own, his face paler than usual. Jason tried to smile reassuringly and patted Nico’s hands.

“Come on, you two! Lets go meet our kids!” Will said, almost bouncing on his toes in excitement. He grabbed Jason’s free hand and pulled them along, following the social worker through the large building until she finally led them to a door with a window in it.

Will, Jason, and Nico all craned their heads to look through the window, each of them holding their breaths. When they got their first glimpse of what was inside, they all gasped.

“Jason, Will, look at them,” Nico whispered. Jason and Will nodded, both speechless.

The social worker grinned at their reactions. She hated to break up their moment but they needed to actually go in the room. She tapped Will on his shoulder. He jerked his head around, as if he had forgotten she was there. Which he had, too busy focusing on what was inside the room.

“Would you like to go in and meet them?” she asked, putting her hand on Will’s shoulder in reassurance.

Jason and Nico turned their heads and nodded in sync with Will. They stepped away from the door, this time all leaning against each other with Jason in the middle, wrapping his arms around Nico and Will tight. Will’s excitement seemed to have disappeared, and he pressed against Jason for comfort. This was a big moment for them.

The social worker slowly opened the door for them and stepped back. “We’ve shown them pictures of you, after you said you were interested, so they’ll recognize your faces. It might help make the transition easier for them,” she explained softly.

The men all swallowed nervously and nodded again. The social worker beckoned them into the room with a hand. Jason was the first to move, breaking out of the embrace to step into the room. Will and Nico joined hands and followed him.

The room was set up like an elementary school classroom. Low shelves lining the walls, filled with books, coloring books, and drawing pads. Plastic boxes sat on top of the shelves, each filled with various art supplies. A toy bin sat in one corner of the room and a kiddy table sat in the middle of the room.

Jason, Will, and Nico stood just two feet inside the room and stopped. They had waited for this moment for so long, so many phone calls, so much paperwork, and so many months waiting. It didn’t seem real. But it was. It was finally here and it was really real.

Jason was the first to move, grabbing Nico and Will’s entwined hands and pulling them to the table where two children sat coloring. They looked up when the door shut behind the men and they both froze. Swallowing nervously, Jason pulled Nico and Will to the table, squatting down across from the children. Seeing the children for the first time left Jason as speechless as Nico and Will currently were.  
They had all seen pictures of the children, but being face to face with them was another matter. They shared identical features, small button noses and big, round eyes being the most prominent to Jason. They both had black hair, but the older child had loosely curled hair and the younger had straight hair. Their eyes were a lighter shade of blue then Jason’s, fringed by dark eyelashes. Their skin was pale compared to Will’s natural tan, but not as pale as Nico.

Nico broke the awkward silence. He dropped to his knees, leaning back on his heels with his hands resting on his thighs. “Hi. I’m Nico. This is Jason and Will. What’s your names?” He studied the children’s faces. The younger was obviously feeling a lot, but curiosity is what showed most on his face. The older child kept her face expressionless, but they all could see the hints of caution in her eyes.

The older child narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Don’t you already know?”

Nico nodded and decided to ignore the hostility in her voice. “I do, but you’re supposed to make introductions when you first meet someone,” he replied softly.

Something in his voice must have relaxed her, because she sighed and said “I’m Amanda and this is Ryan.”

Nico smiled at them and was rewarded with a small smile from Ryan. “It’s nice to meet you, Amanda and Ryan. How old are you?”

Ryan eagerly held up three fingers on his tiny hand. “I’m three! And Amanda is six!”

Nico chuckled while Will and Jason openly laughed. “Wow, three and six, huh? Big numbers, right?”

Ryan nodded very seriously and then pointed to Nico’s hair. “Yup. I like your hair! It looks like ours. Nobody else at home had hair like ours.”

Amanda suddenly gripped Ryan’s hand tight and whispered “Ryan, hush.”

That wasn’t missed by the adults in the room. The three men exchanged looks before turning their attention back to the children.

Jason cleared his throat, finally found his voice and asked “So, Amanda, Ryan, did Mrs. Blake explain to you why we’re here?”

Amanda’s brow furrowed. “You want to take us away?”

They all nodded. “We want you to become a part of our family,” Jason said, smiling at them.

Ryan looked excited at the suggestion but a pointed look from Amanda made him keep quiet. she turned her gaze back to Nico. “You want to adopt us? All three of you?”

Will put his hand over Nico’s. “Well, only one of us can legally adopt you. But we all live together and love each other very much. And we want our family to grow. We would love for you to give us a chance and see if you would like to join our family and come home with us.”

That answer clearly confused Amanda. She looked between the three of them hurriedly. The honesty in Will’s voice brought tears to her eyes but she had learned her lesson the hard way, never to trust anyone. No matter how nice they seemed. “Why us?” she asked. She lifted her chin and sniffed quietly, trying to hide her hope.

Jason leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. He met Amanda’s gaze evenly. “Because you are two beautiful children who need a living home and we have more than enough love for the both of you.”

Jason’s words rang with truth and sincerity and it nearly undid Amanda. She didn’t want to hope again because it never lasted. So she drew on her last defense, something to make them change their minds. “You know we’re messed up, right?”

Jason, Nico, and Will looked at each other, unsure how to respond. They had read the files,they knew the general basics of the abuse both children had suffered growing up. It was something that made the decision to adopt them even easier for them. These children, this child specifically, had not had a childhood and needed a safe place. It was something all three men could relate to.

Finally, after another awkward silence, Nico spoke up, looking at the table instead of looking at the children. “We know what happened in your old home. And we know it wasn’t your fault. You aren’t messed up in any way. You are both beautiful, strong children. Especially you, Amanda. Taking care of your brother is very responsible and you obviously love him a lot. But you’re still a child yourself. We want to give you both a safe, loving place to be children without fear.” His voice, soft and quiet, was the only sound in the room.

Amanda blinked back more tears and angrily rubbed her eyes. She tightened her hand around Ryan’s smaller hand. Ryan glanced worriedly up at his sister and tried to pat her arm to comfort her. She responded by giving him a small smile, a silent promise that it would be alright.

“We just want a chance to get to know you and let you get to know us. And if you’re unhappy with us, we will tell Mrs. Blake and help her find you another home where you’ll be loved. We just want your happiness,” Jason wasn’t sure how true his promise was, money could only go far after all. But he felt the children needed to know they had another option if they weren’t happy living with Jason, Will, and Nico.

There was another long silence. The men watched Amanda, who was stubbornly staring down at the table, and waited. If the room had not been so quiet, if they had not been waiting breathlessly for her response, they would have missed what she said next.

“Can we come home with you today? Please?”

The men all breathed a sigh of relief and let their faces split into grins. Ryan grinned and giggled back at them? But Amanda still had not looked up from the table.

“Of course. I’ll go take care of whatever is left so we can take you two home today.” Jason stood up and, after kissing Nico and Will on the head, left the room.

“What else do we have to do?” He instantly asked as soon as he shut the door behind him.  
Mrs. Blake smiled and started walking towards her office. “Just sign the last few papers and you’ll be able to take them home,” she said over her shoulder.

“Lets it get it done then. I want to get them home.” Jason followed behind her, eager to get all the signing done.

It took almost ten minutes for him to get everything signed. When he finally signed the last page, Mrs. Blake surprised him by giving him a quick hug. She laughed at his shocked expression.  
“I’m very glad you three fought so hard for this. I know it was hard. I hate seeing it, but being gay makes trying to adopt so difficult. Being gay and in a relationship such as yours? Lets just say there aren’t many in this line of work that are as liberal as me. But those children deserve a good home where they’ll be loved and I can see that they’ll get it with you three,” she murmured, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

But he heard it and it choked him up. They had fought so hard. Almost a year of fighting. Nico’s fortune helped, because money always smoothed the way a bit. But most of it had been constant threats of legal action and intrusive home visits that were meant to find something, anything, to deem them unfit to adopt a child. Nothing had ever been found, but it was still taxing on them all. But it was finally over and it had all paid off. Jason grinned like an idiot to himself as he followed Mrs. Blake back to the room the children were in.

“Thank you, Mrs. Blake,” Jason thanked her one last time before he opened the door. She smiled and tilted her head in silent acknowledgment.

 

After Jason left, Ryan had gotten Will’s attention and that immediately led to Will playing on the floor with him. Amanda sat still at the table, staring down at her hands. Nico almost missed it when she said, “How much do you know?”

The question shocked Nico. He wasn’t sure he was prepared to talk about the last abuse. But he knew it was time to step up. This child wanted to become a part of his family and she was trusting him right now. He couldn’t let her down. So he answered honestly.

“Not any details, as you haven’t talked to anyone and neither has Ryan. Just what they gathered from what the doctor found. Why? Do you want to talk about it?” he inquired quietly, not wanting Ryan to hear what they were discussing.

Amanda shrugged. “I have nightmares. I’m scared to sleep. But I’m scared to talk about it.”

Her voice sounded so small and alone that Nico wanted to pick her up and snuggle her in his lap. But he knew she wouldn’t appreciate it if he tried it at that moment. “It’s alright, baby. We understand. We have our own nightmares. We can find you someone to talk to, someone who’s a professional and can help you, if you want. Would you like that?”

Amanda nodded slowly. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Oh, baby, you are more than welcome. We meant what we said. We want to take care of you and your brother.” Nico smiled and glanced over to where Will and Ryan were playing on the floor. They had already hit it off, which warmed Nico’s heart. Will looked up and caught Nico staring. He blushed, his cheeks turning pink. Nico blew him a kiss, which Will returned before he turned back to the toys Ryan had pulled out.

The rest of the time was passed in mostly silence, save for Will and Ryan’s antics and the occasional question from Amanda.

“Do you have any pets” -Not yet

“Will we have our own rooms?” -If you want or you can share a room.

“Can we get something eat after we leave?” -Of course. How does MacDonald’s sound?

By the time Jason returned, Amanda wasn’t staring down but she wasn’t smiling yet either. But she was slowly warming up to Nico.

Jason immediately dropped to Nico’s side and grabbed him up into a hug. He hid his face against Nico’s shoulder, letting a few tears escape before he straightened. “It’s all done. Everything is signed. We can take them home now.”

Hearing that, Will climbed to his feet. He picked Ryan up and Ryan instantly wrapped his legs and arms around him, resting his head on Will’s shoulder like he had known him for years. Nico stood up, walked around to the other side of the table, and held his hand out to Amanda.

She glanced up at him, surprised, before she stared at his hand. Jason, Will, and Nico waited with held breath for Amanda to move. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she lifted her hand as placed it into Nico’s. Nico pulled her to her feet and smiled down at her. She hesitantly smiled up at him in return.  
And then, they left the building. Will carrying Ryan on his hip, Nico holding Amanda’s hand as she walked beside him, and Jason in the middle with his arms wrapped around them all. They all stepped into a new life together.

 


End file.
